


Anywhere, Dean Winchester

by asstheist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Fluff, M/M, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asstheist/pseuds/asstheist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean turns the key in the ignition and says, “where to, Cas?” </p><p>And it’s kind of a crazy question, because he could go anywhere. New York, to see central park. Some place in the south, drink sweet tea and eat corn. Or, if he was feeling West Coast, California. Arizona, to see the Grand Canyon. Florida. Pennsylvania. Rhode Island. Washington. The country is big, the opportunities endless. In front of Cas, a sunrise, And beside him, someone he loves. What could be lovelier? </p><p>So he says, “Anywhere, Dean Winchester.” And he means it. Anywhere.</p><p>Dean laughs, and reaches across the seat to ruffle Cas's hair. “Let’s narrow it down to a few.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere, Dean Winchester

They’ve been holed up in this bunker for too damn long, Dean decides, and shuts the mythology book he’d been skimming for the past hour, because it’s not like he’s absorbing a word of it anyway. Across the table, Cas looks up.

Dean stands. “Lets go somewhere.”

Cas stares at him blankly.

“We need a break. A long break, too, not just a couple hours with some beer.”

Cas closes his book, cautiously. “What are you suggesting?”

“I’m suggesting we go somewhere.”

“We?”

“Me. You. Sam, if he wants, but I doubt he will.” And because Cas still has that classic puzzled look, Dean leans across the table, a grin on his face. “You ever been on a road trip?”

Cas smiles.

So they pack up the Impala full of everything they need, which turns out to not be much at all. There’s a brief fight between Sam and Dean about whether Sam should come along, but eventually they decide that someone needs to stay here and do work, and Sam says that he’s “kind of sick of road trips, anyway.”

They leave the next morning, 5 am. Barely an hour in, Cas’s stomach is rumbling, and Dean grumbles about needing coffee at every mile marker. They find a diner in a small town called Aldo’s and order the special, which includes two eggs, two pancakes, toast, bacon, and home fries. Dean orders coffee, black. Cas orders a strawberry milkshake. With whipped cream. That he eats with a spoon.

Dean steals the cherry off the top of the ridiculous milkshake. Cas's eyes narrow. Dean pops the cherry into his mouth, and half a minute later, pulls the stem out, which is tied in a perfect knot. 

"Bet you didn't know I could do that," Dean says with a wink.

Cas just shrugs, unimpressed, "No, I didn't know that."

Dean holds the knotted stem up to Cas's face. "It's tied in a knot."

"Yes, I can see - "

"Not a lot of people can do that."

Cas rolls his eyes. "It can't be that hard." 

Dean snorts. "Well, you know what they say about - "

"Oh, give me that," Cas says, grabbing the stem out of Dean's hands and untying it. "It really can't be _that_ hard," he says again, before putting it in his mouth.

Ten minutes later, Cas is still struggling with it. 

Dean checks his watch, then signals to the waitress. "Check, please."

"No,  _Dean,_ I've almost got it, I swear it's almost - "

And then, suddenly, with the triumphantness of someone who had just scored the winning goal in a soccer match, Cas stands up from his seat and pumps his fists in the air, holding the stem - tied in a perfect knot - above his head like a trophy. "I did it!" He yells, a huge smile on his face, "You said I couldn't do it," Cas points at Dean, "But I did it!"

Their waitress cheers.

They leave a huge tip on the table, because the waitress (Shelby) was so nice, and head outside to the car. The sun is rising in front of them, the sky painted pink and warm like afterglow, the clouds like cotton candy. For a minute the two of them don’t speak, and then Cas asks "So what  _do_ they say about people can tie cherry stems into knots?"

Dean laughs, and turns the key in the ignition. “Where to, Cas?”

And it’s kind of a crazy question, because he could go anywhere. New York, to see central park. Some place in the south, drink sweet tea and eat corn. Or, if he was feeling west coast, California. Arizona, to see the Grand Canyon. Florida. Pennsylvania. Rhode Island. Washington. The country is big, the opportunities endless. In front of Cas, a sunrise, And beside him, someone he loves. What could be lovelier?

So he says, “Anywhere, Dean Winchester.” And he means it. Anywhere.

Dean laughs. “Let’s narrow it down to a few.”

Cas finds a piece of paper under his seat, and Dean digs a pen out of his jacket, and they start making a list. Dean suggests somewhere in New England, because he’s always loved those states, Cas suggests Vegas, and soon they have a list of about 30 places they want to go written down. Dean tapes it on the dashboard for reference. But in the end, they still can’t decide on any where in particular, or even which direction to go.

So they just go. Turn left at random out of the diner’s gravely parking lot, down a narrow road, past a neighborhood or two, merge on to the interstate, and soon enough they’re roaring down a highway that seems to go on forever.

Maybe it does.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fic in waaaay too long, so honestly? I was sort of hesitant to post this. Because, y'know. What if it sucks? Obviously, I've convinced myself that it doesn't suck so bad that it needs to be hidden from the rest of the world, because I posted it, but anyway, here's the beginning to a road trip au, Dean and Cas edition. I know road trip au's have been done a million times over, but I enjoyed writing this anyway, and I'll most likely write more if I get to it. Comments and kudos are appreciated, and thank you for reading!!


End file.
